Love You Once, Love You Forever
by morningnight
Summary: Allen, Lavi and Kanda get sent out to an abandon town to find and collect some innocence but what they find there isn't what they thought. Instead, it is something far greater than they could have ever imagined and all they have to do is get out alive.


_Death_

Allen stared at the man in front of him, trying to gasp for air. His limbs ached with numbness as they hung on for dear life to his sword that was buried in the ground. He was exhausted and the pain that stung him all over was blinding him.

"Had enough yet?" asked the dark man, his voice deep and smooth. Allen barely caught the hint of laughter in his voice.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled, his voice coming out as nothing more than a whisper. His skin burned with cuts and bruises from the fight and the bones inside of him broke with every movement. Yet somehow, the man in front of him has yet to have a single mark. "This is all your fault!"

"Is it now?" The man, who was known as Tyki, asked, sounding more curious than confused. "How so?"

"If you hadn't-!" Allen's voice caught in his throat as tears spilled over. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to. It would just hurt even more.

Allen's eyes unconsciously moved to the body beside him. It was a man, his skin pale as snow, yet his long hair was as dark as night. The small brand burned on his left chest showed under the ripped and torn clothes that were stained with blood. The sword that was usually held tightly in his hand was now lying beside it, inches away from its master.

This man was Yu Kanda

This man was dead.

Allen used whatever strength he had left to pull his sword from the ground and point it at the Noah. The anger and hate he felt towards this man was slowly dying away and Allen wanted to do something, anything before it extinguished itself.

"I had too," Tyki said. "He was taking you away from me."

"No one was taking me from anyone!" Allen yelled. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the tears blinding him. "How many times do I have to say it? How many times do I have to tell you, I never loved you!?"

"Don't be absurd," Allen's eyes widened when he heard the voice soft in his ear. The Noah was no longer standing in front of him; he was now behind him.

Allen jumped away from him, turning around to face the smiling man.

"You had already loved me more. You never even loved him."

"You're wrong!" Allen yelled back. The voice in his head was telling him so, but-for some reason- there was another. A dark, evil one, telling him that Tyki was right. That the love he had felt for Kanda had been a lie; that the man he truly loved was right in front of him.

"You're wrong!" His voice caught in his throat again. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but something inside of him was stopping him.

"Then why don't you look so confidant?" Allen couldn't respond. He didn't know how to. He knew that what he had felt for Kanda might not have even existed. Just the thought of that seemed to kill him.

"Allen!" screamed a voice over the hill. Allen glanced up to find a red haired boy with an over-sized hammer reaching the top of the hill. Next to him was a young woman with short black hair.

"Looks like help has finally arrived for you," Tyki said, turning back to face Allen. Allen watched as his friend's faces turned from worry to horror at the destruction all around him. Rumble from the building that had once been standing tall now lay all around them, blocking and crushing things that were in its path. The ground had been dug up in some areas, leaving the giant holes in the earth to lay forgotten. The smell of blood that was in the air made them sick to their stomachs as the wind blew by. This was destruction beyond anything they have ever seen before.

"I won't forgive you if you hurt them!" Allen snapped at him, readying himself to fight. He wanted to hurt Tyki; he wanted revenge for what he did, but Allen knew he would never be able to cut him.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in things like that," Tyki shrugged as he walked over and picked up the top hat that he had left on a rock. "But I think I will take my leave now. It seems that I am…unwelcomed." With that, Tyki disappeared.

Allen stood there a moment, staring at the place Tyki had just left when he felt something cold hit his face. He looked up towards the dark grey clouds to find raindrops falling. Despite how long it seemed to take, the rain fell instantly, covering the earth in tears.

_Clang_

The sword Allen had been holding onto dropped to the ground as the energy drained from him. He felt himself fall to his knees and he used his hands to stop him from falling any further. He was exhausted. He was confused. He was hurt. All the things he wanted and all the things he knew seemed to be wrong. Kanda was dead. Tyki had killed him.

"Allen!" Lavi's and Lenalee's voice rang out over the pouring rain. Allen didn't hear them. He didn't see them. The only thing he could focus on was the man lying on the ground feet from him.

"Kanda" Allen whispered as he made an attempt to be closer to the man. He did not even need to think. His body moved on its own. It moved through the mud and dirt; it moved through the freezing rain; it moved towards him. "Kanda"

Allen knew it was no use. He knew that no matter how many times he called out the man's name, it would never reach him.

A hand reached out and touched Kanda's face. Allen wanted that hand to disappear, to stop touching the man he loved, but it never pulled away. It was then he realized that the hand was his own. That the cold smooth skin he had felt against his finger tips was Kanda. That the emptiness he felt was because his hand never reached out and truly touched Kanda.

Tears formed in his eyes as he started to lose it. He couldn't take this hurt he felt. He couldn't take the loneliness that consumed him. Not again. Not with Kanda.

"No!" Allen screamed, despite himself. He couldn't register what was happening. He didn't want to. His mind was running to fast, it seemed impossible to think. It seemed impossible to do anything.

Lavi and Lenalee just stood there, not knowing what to do as they watched Allen's tears mix with the rain.

* * *

So this is my second D. Gray-man story! (1st is "Anything in the World" on TykiWife profile) The first thing I have to say is that if I spelled Lenalee's name wrong or something. I don't care. I don't like her (but tell me anyway so I can fix it ^^;) The second is that I came up with this idea in school and I kinda want to continue it but I don't know, so hopefully you lovely viewers will review and tell me what to do. I would really really like that!

love!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own D. Gray-Man. All rights go to the Author; Katsura Hoshino


End file.
